


Baby Letters

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Abortion, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Lukas texts Philip not to get an abortion.





	

He fucked everything up. He’d told Philip to get an abortion.

To get rid of _their_ baby.

It had been out of fear, but the words still held the same dreaded meaning.

Now today was Monday. The day Philip has the abortion scheduled. Its 10:03 am, Philip’s appointment is at 10:15. Lukas could feel guilt aching in his bones, he had made the biggest mistake in the world.

He trips over his feet running to his phone. He snatches it off the charger. His fingers are quick and hurried as he types.

Lukas sends three rapid texts.

_I made a mistake._

_Please don’t do it._

_I’m so sorry._

His texts sit there, unread for three minutes before he’s sending another one. Hot tears leak out of his eyes, dripping onto his cell’s screen.

_Philip please, I love you._

The time ticks 10:10 and he nearly has a heart attack. He feels drowned under pressure, overwhelmed like he cannot breathe. His body shakes in shivering loud sobs as he watches his screen stay still.

Lukas’s heart cracks when it turns 10:15, he punches the wall above his bed. Repeatedly till his fist is bruised and the drywall’s damaged. He buries his face in his pillow and cries harder than he's ever had.

Lukas falls asleep dreaming of Philip, and their child.

_It’s blurry, but it’s them. They’re at a playground. Philip’s dressed in white, like an angel. So is their child, Lukas though, he is all in black. Lukas isn’t sure what it means, what it symbolizes. But Philip’s pushing their child, a boy. On the swing, they’re laughing and his kid’s eyes are brown and Lukas feels his heart break even more._

_Lukas attempts to walk towards them, hug them. Maybe kiss Philip and hold their child. He takes a few steps closer to them, but the more he nears the more they fade. He reaches out a careful hand._

_Philip and his baby disappear into the wind._

He wakes up with his heart thumping. So drenched in sweat that his shirt is sticking grossly to his back. His throat is sore and raw from crying. He feels like his soul curled up in on itself and died. Empty.

It’s 12:30 pm.

His phone has a notification.

_My phone was in the car, I’m sorry._

Lukas shuts his eyes, and turns off his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too sad, I promise happier mpreg to come <3


End file.
